uffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Velvoren Red
Velvoren "Velvored" Red is one of the main characters of the RP. General Traits Role-player: AlexMdle Sex: Male Age: 34(12) Species: Chimaera Identity: In service of nobility. Description Velvoren stands uncommonly tall and lean and appears emaciated, almost haggard. In contrast, he is dressed in the attire of a court official, white linen and dyed black trousers, a fashionable leather trenchcoat, small, round glasses, polished boots. His oily forehead appears large, as it lacks a decent hairline. The rest is combed and waxed neatly, giving a dash of style to the sulken features. A rapier holster on his hip is his badge of service. Background The Forum of Shadows, originally a thieves' guild, was established 200 years ago by the reigning trade families in a bid to subvert and make use of the growing pockets of organized crime. It absorbed smaller gangs and pockets of competent criminals under strict, organized leadership. While the members were not directly supervised, they were employed, alternatively, as mercenaries, spies and bodyguards. Through the accumulated wealth and competence, the organization underwent a metamorphosis, from a simple network of criminals, to a highly sophisticated and tightly-knit office of counterintelligence. Granted status of aristocracy, but maintained underground, this order acts as the secret service of the trade guilds. Twenty years ago, during the research of newfound technology, an Artefact was discovered by the Forum. It had the ability to manipulate the base components of any creature. Preliminary tests concluded the Artefact could be used to manipulate human beings, but the leadership had other plans. The Artefact was used to create field agents, hybrids of multiple creatures in a human mold. The exact makeup is complex and varies from one subject to another, in Velvoren's case, the traits of a salamander dominate. The agents, so created grow quickly, learn fast and are possessed of supernatural abilities, consistent with their genetic heritage. On the flip side, this union of technology and myth suffers from imperfection on molecular level. The agents grow old and die in the span of a quarter of a human's life. While young though, they are taught language, courtesy, procedure, infiltration and combat in equal measure. All in preparation. Employed for five years already, Velvoren is nearing his next mission. Exceptional Traits Superhuman agility: Velvoren's anomalous anatomy grants him uncanny joint flexibility and unnaturally fluid grace of movement. Salamander: The mythical fire lizard. Some of Velvoren's physiology is adapted directly from this creature. Benefits include severe resistance to heat and cold, the ability to spit fire, as well as minor benefits, like prolonged digestion and a keen sense of smell. Timeline Velvoren was deployed towards the city of Harlsport, with the pretense of a meeting with a local quartermaster under the authority of Lord Mogrione. Attempting to enter the city in secret, he managed to evade the local authorities for a few days, until apprehended and brought before the castle commandant, Jerra Iroha. He managed to convince the commandant to release him on parole and under the supervision of Lady Sayuri, a member of the Order present at the time of his detainment. Both were to stay at the Green Sparrow Inn. While there, they met Steven Pyrus, a jovious explorer, in his words. Their conversation was struck short when Jaredon Tsunami hit Harlsport. Injured during the escape, Red was left behind and managed to slip away with the help of fellow Forum agents. Receiving responsibility for the loss of agents during the Harlsport disaster, Red investigated the ruins of the city, together with Steven and one of his 'old friends'. Their search led them to a confrontation with a circle of cultists and worse. The only clue they found lead them towards Marratain. They travelled there by ship, but were attacked by a kraken in the middle of the passage, barely fighting it off.Category:Main Characters